


Hide and Peek

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-14
Updated: 2010-11-14
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8698027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Dean is beginning to see his brother in a whole different light - maybe there's a plus side to this no soul condition...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

He couldn't help it, he fucking couldn't. I mean, seriously, he was just a man, right? Funny since that saying used to apply to when he would see a half naked woman and instantly his jeans would shrink like they'd been in the dryer too long. That he was just a man with manly urges. In the long run, that saying couldn't apply to what he'd been thinking recently. Visualizing. Obsessing over. Whatever you want to call it, it wasn't normal. Not for this Winchester. I mean, sure, he'd read up on it a little when it was first discovered, but that was a little. Read it. A. Little. I mean, this was his brother for Christ sake. His brother. Sammy. The little dude that looked up to him his whole life. And now he was thinking about what the fangirls or whatever would call it. Wincest.

 

Yes, that's what I said.

 

Dean Winchester had been looking up Wincest.

 

Now don't get all judgmental and get the holier than thou shit going on. Just listen. Back when Sam and Dean were close and would playfully banter like brothers do, acting like brothers, this wasn't a problem. Dean would see Sam as the four year old he had to help raise when his father wasn't around. His little brother. The only person he gave a rats ass about besides Bobby. However, this wasn't his brother. I mean, sure, he had the same look about him and the same voice, but that wasn't Sam. His soul was gone and all around, that made him a different person. He didn't care about anyone or anything and therefore, Dean was beginning to stop seeing Sam as his little brother and with that, he was beginning to notice some things that he hadn't prior to all of this mess. Like his body, sadly. Yes, Dean was noticing his little brother's body.

 

And especially with all the hookers he was fucking long and hard, it was definitely difficult not to notice the way his brother looked after those long sessions. His muscles rippled and were tight from working those bodies hard as hell. The way the sweat glistened off of those perfectly chiseled abs and biceps. Sometimes, Dean would picture himself licking the beads of perspiration rolling down Sam's toned, perfect body. Of course, then he'd snap himself out of it and scratch his balls or do something else manly like grunt the way a caveman would. From there, he would push back those horrific thoughts as much as he could and pretend he'd never had them.

 

It wasn't until a couple weeks ago that he'd heard Sam through the walls as he was coming back from the bar. He could tell by the joined moans that he was with another hooker that he'd picked up. Or hell, maybe it was someone they'd been helping with a case. Who the fuck knows? His brother was turning into a regular pimp. Though instead of rolling his eyes in disgust or giving Sam the thumbs up, Dean had stood there and listened to the way his little brother moaned and gasped during occasion. He could just picture Sammy thrusting up into one of those sluts, their legs spread wide, accepting that thick cock that his younger brother owned. Oh yeah, Winchester curse. Dean listened as he heard the other hunter grunt and groan, resulting in Dean's eyes fluttering back a bit and his bottom lip finding it's way in between his teeth. Oh shit, he was totally getting off on this. At that time, the older Winchester walked away. A mistake it might have been, but it wasn't like that was the last time.

 

There were a few other times but one in particular stuck out and it was the one that began the whole downward spiraling cycle.

 

One night, Dean knew that Sam was going to have a hooker over, so he'd planned on going to a bar as usual. Typical brother thing to do and they always did that. In fact, Dean usually hooked up with someone from the bar in the back of the Impala. That's just how the older Winchester scored. This time, however, this time, he didn't plan to go to the bar. Just as he saw the woman walk into the motel room, he began walking back from his car and he unlocked the door to their motel room. Of course he got a look of outrage from RoboSam for walking in on what was going to be a good night, but Dean replied with, "Geezus, Sammy, change your tampon, I'm just goin' to take a shower. Do whatever the hell you were gonna do."

 

From there, he made his way to the bathroom and like he normally would, he closed the door with a slam, like his night had been ruined. His heart began to hammer against his chest at the thought of what he was going to do. What the hell was wrong with him? This was Sam we're talking abou- no! It wasn't Sam. This wasn't his brother. This was Sam's shell. His sexy as fuck shell, but we weren't going into that. He shrugged off his jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, leaning over to turn on the water so that there would be some noise to drown out what he would be doing. Dean bit his lip as he sat down on the lid of the toilet and leaned forward, carefully opening the door a crack, just a crack. After a bit of adjusting, he could see them. His brother and the goddamn hooker. Biting back his jealousy, he began focusing on their body movements.

 

They had obviously gotten past the foreplay, though knowing how Sam didn't give a flying fuck in his current state, there probably hadn't been any foreplay, but the woman seemed to be enjoying herself anyways. Dean watched his little brother's back muscles ripple as he slowly pumped in and out of her, making himself groan. The older Winchester held back a groan of lust as he moved his hand and began palming his throbbing dick through his jeans, his dark green eyes never leaving Sam's body. As Dean heard the hooker moan, he knew that she loved the feeling of his thick, red, hard as stone cock stretching her, pulsing deep within her as he kept thrusting inside of her. Oh what he would fucking give to be the one underneath his Sammy. To feel that hot meat slam into him, stretching and throbbing inside and all around him, threatening to blow his load.

 

With shaky, fumbling hands, Dean unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, yanking them a bit past his hips, not bothering with his boxers, just bringing his aching cock out of the fly, he gripped himself and his head threatened to fall back as a groan began moving up his throat and it took everything in it for him to swallow it and not let it out. Finally, he was able to lift his head and he could see a couple drops of precum that were threatening to spill off the slit on his head. Instantly, his eyes found his little brother's body as his hand found his sensitive shaft. Sam began pumping into her a bit harder and faster, so Dean started pumping himself in time with Sam's thrusts. The older Winchester was having a hard time preventing his eyes from fluttering shut as the speed picked up and the desperation was growing in his brother's movements.

 

Precum was freely flowing from the head of Dean's throbbing cock and he scooped it up, using it as lube, making the friction close to unbearable. The massage he was giving himself was going to send him over so fucking quick, he could feel it growing in his balls, pulsing and thrumming. He needed to fucking cum. His intense green eyes gazed at his brother's body as Sammy began picking up the pace a bit more, pounding and plowing deep into the woman; so hard, in fact, that Dean could hear the slapping of their skin together. The younger brother moaned and grunted as he was growing closer and the older brother felt that exact same build up. He could barely keep his eyes open as he was watching and listening to all of this. With a soft grunt, his head fell back and he began working his hand hard and fast, listening to the moans and groans, picturing himself being the one under Sam, the one being worked so goddamn hard, the one that his little brother was pounding into. Oh fuck, he wanted Sam's cock so goddamn badly that it was nearly driving him into a frenzy as he jerked and tugged at his raw, soaked cock, begging for release. And as he heard Sam groan the way he does when he's about to cum, Dean reached that dangerous point of no return and before he could stop it, he groaned and grunted, "Oh fuck, Sammy, that's it. Make me fuckin' cum. God yeah, make me shoot my load all fuckin; over you..."

 

His hand pumped and jerked, tugging so fucking hard you could hear the wet sounds of him beating his soaked cock off so damn fast. "Fuck, yeah, Sammy! Oh fuck yeah! Right there. Oh shit, Sammy, I'm gonna-"

 

A gasp escaped the older hunter's lips and with a few more jerks, he came. Thick, hot ropes shot from the head of his cock, soaking the tile beneath him and he kept pumping as more came shooting out, making him buck hard into his hand over and over, arching his back, writhing hard until it was over and he was spent. Panting and licking his lips, Dean was finally able to open his eyes and what he saw scared the shit out of him.

 

His brother's eyes found his and the older Winchester's eyes went wide as he slammed the door, locking it.

 

Well, shit.

 

Looking up, he whispered, "Fuck you, Chuck."

 

(THE END)


End file.
